Another Virus
by Beach chick
Summary: Last time the Wraith were in the city of Atlantis, they left a virus behind to slowly kill of the explorers in case there plan to capture the city failed. SheppardWeir
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Stargate Atlantis fanfic, so please be nice. Reviews are always welcome, but any flames or just plain mean comments will be regarded as trash. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Hopefully thereare not to many mistakes. I read over this like 50 times. Now with out any further delay, please enjoy this story. -D

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Stargate Atlantis or the characters. All I own is the somewhat shippery plot.

_Pairing:_ Sheppard and Weir (who else?)

_Summary:_ The last time the Wraith were in the city of Atlantis, they left behind a virus to slowly kill off the inhabitance just in case there plan to capture the city failed. Doctor Weir becomes one of the first to be infected along with many others. Will Sheppard, Carson, and Teyla find a cure before they experience the symptoms as well?

Another Virus

_Chapter 1 _

It had been almost a week since they had come back to Atlantis. Their trip to earth had been an interesting one, but now they were just happy to be back to a place that had been there home for over a year. They had all settled back in, and even some were starting to get to know each other better.

"Are you sure you're ready to take me on," Lt. Colonel John Sheppard asked, as he grabbed one of those fighting sticks off the wall. (AN: I don't know what the exercises are called where the characters in the episodes use sticks to train with. I'm just going to be calling them sticks or fighting exercises.)

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Elizabeth Weir said grabbing a stick as well. "Teyla has been teaching me how to defend myself. Just in case I'm ever in a dangerous situation, she thought I should know some basic fighting moves."

John studied her for a moment. She certainly looked ready to fight him. She had left her usual attire behind and instead wore loose fitting light grey sweat pants and a very tight black halter top. He let his eyes wander over her outfit, and he cursed himself mentally when he saw Elizabeth watching him.

"Colonel?" She asked wondering why he was staring at her. She assumed it was because he hadn't seen her in anything besides her usually jacket and pants, but she caught something else in his eyes that suggested that wasn't all he was thinking.

"Huh? Oh yeah...hold on a second." He said sliding out of his jacket and putting it in the corner of the room. Elizabeth tried not to stair, as he removed his shirt exposing his nicely chiseled chest and upper body. He saw her starring out of the corner of his eye, and a small grin appeared on his face. Elizabeth saw this and tried to act annoyed.

"Could you take any longer, John?" She asked rolling her eyes.

He dropped his shirt on top of his jacket and made his way back over to her.

"Patience, Elizabeth, patience. Why do you feel the need to challenge me?"

"Teyla's been telling me to challenge others on Atlantis, and she said you needed practice," she added savoring the sour look on John's face.

"You're lying," he said disbelievingly.

"Why would I?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"I don't know," John said squinting at her. "But if you're lying…I'll find out."

"You can try, but Teyla will neither confirm nor deny what I said."

John moved over a little and took a fighting stance infront of her. "It won't matter anyways. Because you know I'm gonna win."

"Is that a challenge, John," Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow.

"It's more like a bet," John said, his eyes lighting up.

"I don't think I'm going to like this," she said noticing his sudden change. "What are your terms?"

"How about the loser makes the winner dinner?" He asked. "Since we've come back from earth, we actually have real food to eat." He saw that she was considering it and said, "See that's not such a bad idea."

"Alright, deal," she said shaking his hand.

"The first one to get knocked to the ground loses. Are you ready?"

"Ready," she said taking up her fighting position.

"I sure hope you know how to cook spaghetti," John taunted, as they circled each other.

"We never said what we had to cook for the other person." Elizabeth shot back.

He swung his stick at her, and she blocked his first attempt.

"Nice block."

"Thanks."

His next attack barely missed her by inches, but his plan of attack back fired with she swung around and jabbed him in the stomach.

"John…are you alright?" She saw him clutch his stomach in pain and hoped she hadn't hurt him to much.

"Yeah," he said his voice washoarse from the hit. "I'm not going easy on you anymore."

"You were going easy?" She asked.

"I was," he said recovering and twirling his stick above his head ready to try again. This time he knew better than to underestimate her, and he would be more cautious. Their fighting sticks clashed back and forth, and neither one was able to hit the other. That's when John decided to try something new. He took his stick and swung it low to the ground. He was aiming to brush her off her feet. She jumped up high in the air and brought her stick crashing down on his.

"Teyla has been teaching you pretty good," he said astonished that she dodged his attack.

"She says I'm a fast learner."

"Not fast enough," John said. Suddenly he turned his stick and used it to pin her to the wall. She turned around to face him and he found her breathing hard.

"Is this something Teyla taught you?" She asked.

"Let's just say, this is some of my own style," he said grinning deviously. "Are you ready to give up yet?"

"Not a chance," she answered slipping away from him.

They continued to clash with their sticks. Elizabeth was still breathing heavy now, and John noticed a glazed look enter her eyes. All the sudden she put her hand up to stop him.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting his hand on her arm to steady her.

"Yeah, I just need to catch…my breath." She tried to reassure him she was ok, but she didn't quite believe it herself. She felt weak and tired all of the sudden. She held on to him trying to steady herself, but she felt dizzy. She closed her eyes, and John saw the color quickly drain from her face.

"Maybe you need to sit down," he said dropping his stick.

"John," she said. The room was spinning now. "I'm…" but her voice trailed off before she could finish, and he caught her, as she fainted.

To Be Continued….

End of chapter 1

AN: Please review nice reviews. I would love to hear what anyone thought of this chapter. Thanks, -D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews. I really loved to read your thoughts about the story. I don't have all of it planed out yet, but I have a basic idea of how it's going to end. Many apologies for grammar and spelling errors. Without further delay, enjoy the story. –D

Another Virus

Chapter 2

"Beckett!" John yelled rushing into the infirmary.

"Colonel, what is it?" Carson asked standing up to meet him.

"Elizabeth just fainted!"

"What were you two doing?" He asked noticing John shirtless and Elizabeth's clothes.

"It's not what you think. We were practicing fighting exercises when she collapsed.

Carson's face turned serious when he heard what happened. "I'll help you set her on the bed."

They laid her onto the bed, and Carson checked her heart rate.

"Her heart rates steady," he informed John.

"Is she going to be alright," John asked worried.

"I can't tell you that until I find out what caused her to faint. Now, tell me exactly what happened."

"Colonel Sheppard!" Teyla said entering the room with Rodney close on her heels.

"We saw you carrying Elizabeth in here," Rodney said.

"Is Doctor Weir alright?" Teyla asked, as concern showed on her face.

"Colonel Sheppard was just about to tell me what happened," Carson informed them.

They all turned to John expectantly.

"Nice shirt," Rodney said noticing John wasn't wearing one.

"Thanks, it's new," John replied sarcastically. Rodney had been trying to bug him, but when he heard his answer, he looked away annoyed. "Doctor Weir and I were doing fighting exercises, and I noticed her having a hard time breathing. I asked her if she was ok, and she said that she was. Then a second later, she fainted."

"You probably whacked her to hard with a training stick," Rodney mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that," John said turning defensively towards him. "Want to repeat that to my face?"

"Stop your bickering," Carson snapped "Let me run a few tests."

"How long will that take?" Rodney asked.

"A few hours, but after the tests, we should know what she has. I'll let you guys know what I find out."

Teyla and Rodney took another look at Elizabeth and left to be back when ever they got word that she had woken up.

"I'd like to stay with her."

Carson saw the urgency and concern in John's voice. "Very well, Colonel. Have a seat. This might take a while."

"Colonel Sheppard, Beckett!" Rodney yelled coming back into the room a few minutes later. "Two of my scientists just collapsed on the floor!"

Carson's medical team followed Rodney to his lab. They brought the two scientists from the lab into the infirmary and placed them on the other beds.

"Is what Doctor Weir has spreading?" John asked.

"I don't know," Carson said franticly. "But for now I'm putting Atlantis on quartine until I find out what this is."

In the next few hours, while Carson was running the tests, two more people had fainted and were sent to the infirmary. A crowd had gathered at the door of the infirmary wanting to know what was going on.

"The tests have just come back," Carson announced to the group. "The people that fainted have a virus."

"A virus?" Someone at the door asked.

"Last time the Wraith were in Atlantis, we took samples of their DNA, and we found traces of Wraith DNA in the patient's blood system."

"Are you saying that this is a Wraith DNA virus?" John asked sitting up.

"There is no other way to explain it. Take a look at this screen. This is a sample of Elizabeth's DNA. These white dots are the virus spreading through her system."

"What are the white dots doing?" Teyla asked.

"They are slowly killing off her cells and feeding off of parts of her body."

"How do we contain the virus?" A technician at the door asked.

"We have probably all been exposed to it by now and just haven't gotten the symptoms yet. It would be a good idea we flushed out the air and replaced it with clean uncontaminated air."

"The purifiers!" Rodney said thinking of an idea. "I'll open up the sky lights and run the air purifiers the Ancients left behind. That should do the trick. You...you...and you come with me," Rodney said pointing out a group to help him.

John started to pace back and forth. "If we have all been exposed to this Wraith virus, then why aren't we all sick?" He looked over at Elizabeth. "Why are only a few sick?"

"Each person who had fainted had a weak immune system. My guess is that this virus preys on weaker immune systems first. If we have all been exposed, then it's only a matter of time before we are all feeling the effects."

"Is it curable?" Someone else asked.

"So far I've been trying to reverse the effects, but I've not been able too. I can give you all antibiotics to give us longer time before we feel the effects, but I don't know how much longer."

John thought for a moment trying to think of anything that could help their situation. "The Ancients must have left something behind in their medical research. There must be something around here that can help us find a cure."

"I agree," Teyla said. "The Ancients must have dealt with this before. They have fought the Wraith for many years."

"Alright," John said. "Teyla and I will go look for something that can help find a cure. I just hope we can find something useful," he mumbled, as he and Teyla dashed out of the room.

Two hours later…

"There has to be something here," John said, as he and Teyla searched though endless stacks of books and old parchment. There were small books, big books, books with pages falling out, dusty books, colorful books and books in different languages. "McKay said that when he was here last, he found a book on medicines."

"Why isn't Doctor McKay down here helping us?" Teyla asked looking though a few books.

"He opted to stay with Beckett to help try and find a cure."

"I see," Teyla said, "but he would have probably been more helpful here."

John laughed at the thought of Rodney trying to help Carson. He could picture them arguing. "Wait a sec," John said moments later.

"Did you find something?"

"This book has pictures of plant looking stuff," John said. "Does this look like medical research to you?"

Teyla took thebook in her hands. "It's in Ancient. I can't read Ancient." (AN: I don't know if Teyla can read Ancient or not. So, in this story let's just assume she can't.)

"Wait…yes I do believe these are medical files."

"I though you said you couldn't read this." John had a confused look on his face.

"Most of it I can't read, but some of the words are those of plants that are used in some of the medicines my people use."

"Alright, let's take this to Beckett. I'm sure he'll be happy to see this."

End of chapter 2

AN: If any scientific stuff in this chapter is wrong, sorry. It's fiction after all, so hey anything can happen or be written.

Review…review…review. There is no such thing as a stupid review. lol


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. This is not my first fanfic, but it's my first Stargate Atlantis fic. Just wanted to clear up any confusion. Anyways, like always, enjoy the story.

Chapter 3

He sat watching her, as she peacefully slept. It was unusual for him to see her relaxed. As the leader of the Atlantis expedition, it was her job to know about everything that was going on at every moment of the day. With all this responsibility, came worry and stress. John frequently noticed the worry or concern on her face. Her whole body seemed to tense up when they were dealing with the Wraith or even when she had to order a team out through the gate. But now as she lay there in front of him, John saw another side of her. It comforted him to see her so peaceful, but at the same time he hated to know she was sick. She seemed so vulnerable, so fragile, that it scared him more than he would like to admit.

A scientist passing at the moment stopped and smiled at the scene in front of him. He saw Colonel Sheppard sitting next to Elizabeth's bed. Worry and concern was present on the Colonel's face. He saw the Colonel put a hand up to his mouth deep in thought. The scientist felt a plague of sadness wash over him. Everyone by now had heard of the virus, and they were deeply concerned about Doctor Weir and the many others who had now fallen sick. As he looked in on them, he felt sorry for Colonel Sheppard. He and some of his friends had noticed the two of them growing closer, and he knew how hard it must be for him to see her deathly sick. He saw Elizabeth stir and decided he shouldn't be spying on the two of them. He looked both ways and hurried on his way to one of the many labs.

"John?" Elizabeth asked sensing his presence.

"I'm here," he said taking her hand in his. "You gave me quite a scare earlier in the training room."

"Sorry," she said weakly.

John squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He decided to change the subject. "How are you feeling? Beckett told me you've been in and out of consciousness a few times."

"I...feel so tired, and weak," she admitted. "If I don't make it….I want you to know-"

John shook his head banishing the though from his mind and determined to erase it out of hers. "Don't even think about that. You'll get better soon. Teyla and I found a medicine book that the Ancients had, and now Teyla, McKay, and The Doc are searching for a cure. Besides, we still have to finish our fight, and you still have to cook me dinner."

That statement earned him a faint smile from her. "That's…only if you win, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Then as Colonel, I'm ordering you to get better and prove me wrong."

"Always looking for a way to…use…your rank…in a sentence," Elizabeth said smiling. "But, I guess……I'll have to." Her eyes started to slowly close again.

"No...Elizabeth stay with me."

"John, I'm…."

"Beckett!" John yelled franticly for the doctor.

Carson came into the room and quickly checked her vitals. "She slipped back into unconsciousness."

"How…long does she have?" John asked.

Carson looked up at him. "She doesn't have very long."

"Look on the bright side," McKay said, as he came into the room. Teyla followed close behind him.

"There's a bright side?" John asked curiously.

"We found a cure!" Rodney practically shouted.

"That was fast."

Carson shook his head in agreement. "Aye, this book you and Teyla found is amazing."

Rodney looked very pleased with himself and added, "With my expertise knowledge, of the Ancient's writing, and superb finding skills, I was able to-"

"I think your forgetting something," Carson said.

Rodney sighed and rolled his eyes. "With out expertise knowledge and finding skills, the three of us were able to find a cure," he corrected. He opened the dusky book and pointed at a page near the beginning. "This whole section talks about the Wraith DNA Virus. We're talking about symptoms the Ancients experienced, research on the actual virus, and a cure."

"That's great!" John said. They had never seen his so excited.

"There's only one problem."

"I knew this was too easy," John said preparing for the worst.

"We don't have half the ingredients for the cure," Teyla explained.

Carson turned to John. "Without these ingredients, we can't hope to make the cure."

"There must be something we can do."

"My people use many of these items to cure sicknesses," Teyla said.

"Then, you can find them?"

"I know where to get these herbs, but…there's another problem. All of these herbs reside on a planet we have already been too."

"Good, then the inhabitants would want to help us," John said not seeing the problem.

Teyla sighed before looking him in the eye. "Colonel, I don't think the Genii are going to be willing to help us."

To be continued….

AN: Hope you guys like the cliffy at the end. Sorry so short and sorry about grammar mistakes.There is more to come.

-D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the reviews!

Another Virus

Chapter 4

"The Genii? Could this day get any better," John said sarcastically.

"My people and I used to trade with them for herbs and other healing medication," Teyla explained. "Well…that is until we found out they weren't being honest with us."

Rodney folded his arms in disapproval. "Well, trading with them is out of the question," he shuttered at the thought of the wound he had received from one of Koya's men.

"Maybe not," Teyla answered, as a crazy plan entered her mind. It was just crazy enough that it might work.

20 minutes later. Location: The Jumper Bay

"This is insane!" Rodney complained. "Supposing that Teyla does know the location of the herbs, we still could get caught. Whatever happened to the idea that we are never going back there?"

"Relax, McKay, and get in the jumper!" John ordered.

"I will not…I…I'm," Rodney put a hand to his head. "Oh….damn," were the last words he said before sliding to the ground.

John shook his head and looked at Teyla. "How convenient."

It was 4:00 when John, Teyla, and two other military officers left for the Genii planet. They had taken Rodney to the infirmary and then started out on their way.

"How long should this take us?" John asked. "I mean these herbs aren't hard to find…are they?"

"They are not hard to find," Teyla said. "When I used to trade with the Genii, Sora used to take me with them to pick the herbs."

"Where are they located?" Lieutenant Mathews, one of the new guys, asked.

"They are located in the Jungle not far from the Genii's dwelling.

"I hope there aren't spiders," Lieutenant Peterson said.

"Are you scared, Lieutenant?" John asked slightly amused.

"No," the young man said defensively. "I just don't like them Sir. What about you? Rumor has it that you're afraid of large Wraith like bugs."

John turned his head to face Peterson while he still tried to keep the ship steady. "I'm not afraid of anything. Just don't like them."

Teyla smirked. Sometimes the Colonel and the men under him teased each other like children. She kept quiet and instead said, "There are worse things in that jungle."

This shut the two of them up this time,as they continued to head to the jungle. The silence didn't last long, and Teyla was the one to break it.

"So, is there something between you and Doctor Weir?" She couldn't help but ask, and the two Lieutenants tried to keep a straight face but where failing miserably.

Instead of choking like most people would, he almost crashed The Puddle Jumper into a tree.

"Colonel Sheppard!" The three of them yelled, as they were thrown to the side of the ship.

"Uh…sorry," he mumbled trying to steady the ship while hoping to think of a good answer.

"You didn't answer my question."

The two Lieutenants sat back in their chairs and grinned. "This is better than cable,"  
Mathews whispered.

"Doctor Weir said you said I needed sparring practice. Is that true?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I can neither confirm nor deny what I might or might not have said, and don't change the subject," Teyla said seeing through his plan to change the subject.

"Well…nothings really going on. I guess…."

"Are you sure?" Peterson piped up.

"Hey, you shut up," John half teased andhalf ordered. "Or I'll get you for disrespecting a senior officer."

"Yes, sir."

"People are starting to take…I think what you call bets," Teyla said.

John's mouth hit the floor. "Who's taking bets?"

Teyla shook her head. "I can't really say."

"I'm ordering you."

Mathewshad been watching the scene intently and spoke up. "Teyla is not in the military."

"Thank you for that input."

"Anytime."

"Teyla I'm asking you as a friend."

"I think McKay started it," Teyla admitted. "Then some of the scientists, and…military personnel got involved," she said frowning at the two Lieutenant behind her.

"I'll kill him."

"Who?"

"McKay. I should slip something he's allergic to into his food," John said evily.

"Colonel!" Teyla said, as she looked shocked he would even suggest such a thing.

"Calm down, I'm only joking," John said feeling guilty but only for a second. He and McKay were friends despite their talent for annoying each other, but he still vowed to get McKay back some how. Maybe he would even recruit help from a certain curly haired doctor.

"You two act like children," Teyla said finally voicing her opinion.

"That's what Elizabeth says," John said thinking back on Elizabeth in the infirmary.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find the herbs, and she'll get better," Teyla reassured him.

"Yeah, Doctor Weirs a strong person," Mathews said. "I guarantee she'll get better."

"I sure hope so," John said. He couldn't imagine Atlantis without her. Heck, he couldn't even imagine his life without her. That was something we would need to tell her oncethis was all over."So where do you want me to land?" John said seeing them near the Genii's establishment. He felt thankful for the cloaking device. Without it, they would have been seen already.

"Fly beyond the Genii's dwellings and I'll tell you when to land."

They passed the Genii's town, and Teyla told him where to land. The four of them loaded up weapons and empty backpacks for the herbs and other items for the medicine. Then they left the jumper and headed into the jungle.

"Which way do we go?" John asked, as he let Teyla lead the way.

"The Genii's town is behind us, so the herbs are this way," she said heading into the jungle. They followed a dirt covered trail into the semi tropical jungle. They passed many exotic plants and animals. John and the two Lieutenants had never seen anything like it before. Purple and green fuzzy looking creatures hung from the vines and watched them walk by. Huge hibiscus looking plants were scattered here and there along the foliage, and long vines hung from many of the unusual looking trees.

"I wish I had my camera," Peterson said.

"I second that," John said, as they looked around in aw of their surroundings.

"What's a camera?" Teyla asked, as they stopped to stair at the jungle.

"You can take pictures with it," John said.

"So that people can see what you see," Mathews added.

"That's…very interesting," Teyla said still a little confused. "Wait, you guys don't have places like this on earth?"

"No, we do," John said. "It's just our jungle looks much different from this."

"I'm glad you guys could see this," she smiled, as she lead them the rest of the way to the herbs. Teyla stopped them a few seconds later. "We're here." She pulled out the list of plants and herbs Beckett had given her.

List of herbs and plants needed:

Black Stone Berries

Sap from Cartery Tree

Red Fern Blossoms

Purple Harvest Leaves

Brown Platen Bark

Blue Snow Flowers

Orange Mountain Fruits

Oat Peach Berries

There was about ten more items on the list, but Teyla stopped reading and scanned the rest of the list. The quantities of how much of each item they would need were on the list as well.

She looked up at the three of them. "We're going to have a hard job ahead of us."

"I thought you said this wouldn't take us too long," Peterson explained.

"It will take longer than I planed." Teyla sighed.

"Alright," John said. "Let's get to work."

It was seven now and the sky was getting dark. The jungle was also starting to lose light, as the sun went down.

"It's getting pretty dark," John said. "Are we almost done getting everything?"

"We're almost done. One more thing, and we can go."

"What is the last thing we need?" Mathews asked eager to leave the jungle and head back to Atlantis.

"I need some of those vines," Teyla said pointing to some of the vines hanging on the side of a tall tree.

"Save the hardest for last why don't you."

"I was going in order."

"So…who's making the trip up the tree to grab the vines?" John asked.

"I'll go," Teyla said.

"Are you sure?" John said. "Any of us can go."

"I think I'd be the best one for the job," Teyla said. "I just need a boost up there."

"I'd be glad too," Peterson said grinning suggestively.

Teyla rolled her eyes, as she was helped onto the tree. She hung on for a seconds, and then started up the tree.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until John asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Teyla called from up above.

John, Mathews, and Peterson stood guard, as Teyla cut off some of the small vines.

"I'm coming down," she told them.

"Colonel, I thought I heard something," Mathews said swinging his gun toward the right.

John and Peterson pointed their guns in the same direction.

John looked around. "I don't hear anything."

Suddenly he heard the ground shake.

"Oh…no," Teyla said sliding down the tree. "We must have tripped some kind of alarm."

"What are you taking about?" John asked feeling like some kind of important information had been withheld from him.

"The Genii used to have alarms around their herbs to make sure no one stole them, but Sora once assured me they had been taken down."

"Oh really," John said. "Was it the same Sora that tried to kill you?"

The sound was closer now. Teyla's eyes darted this way and that. "I suggest we run, now."

"Colonel look out!" Peterson shouted, as a creature covered in this brown goop threw himself onto the back of John's jacket.

"What the hell?" He yelled, as the creature slashed at his back.

Peterson, Mathew, and Teyla started shooting at it like crazy, and John fell over from the creature's weight.

"What the hell is this?" John said apparently having killed it and now trying to stand.

"It's a Carsifer," Teyla said. "Sort of like the guard dog you have back on earth," She added helping him up.

"Why do these scary creatures seem to like me? I think I need to change my aftershave."

"I don't know. But they travel in packs. The rest of them can't be far behind."

John shook the slimy goo; the creature had left behind, off of him and looked up shocked.

"The rest of them?" He, Mathews, and Peterson asked at the same time.

Before Teyla could answer, a sound of loud growling and scampering feet reached their ears.

"Come on!" Teyla said taking off along the path. They ran for their lives down the path. John looked behind him and once he did, he wished he hadn't. Between fifty and one hundred creatures were chasing them. As John ran, he shot and killed a few of them. As they exploded, from the gun shot wound, tiny bits of burned flesh and slim hit the near by trees and plants. John winced, as he turned around and saw them explode. That must have been the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. The creatures saw what happened to their companions and quickened their pace. They snarled and snapped showing their fangs and blood shot eyes.

The four of them reached the ship in record breaking time, and John started it up. Teyla, Mathews, and Peterson continued to shoot at the remaining creatures trying to cling onto the ship. They managed to shoot them all off and shut the doors.

"Go now!" Teyla yelled at John. He pushed a button and with in minutes the ship was in the air. Peterson, Teyla, and Mathews flopped into their chairs tired from their run down the path.

Teyla turned to John. "That was close."

"Too close," John agreed, as the ship sped towards the stargate.

To be continued……

AN: Sorry about the mistakes. There are probably a lot. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There is only one more left after this one. Review, review, review!

-D


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks go to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. My school life took over again. Sorry about any errors.

Anyways, for all who saw Stargate Atlantis last night, you will know what I'm talking about in the next few sentences. I was soooooo excited when Elizabeth kicked butt! I didn't know someone could kick butt with words. I was blown away by the power of her character on last night's episode. She and everyone who came to find John and his team might have been taken as wraith food if she hadn't holded her ground and told that guy in charge of the planet that they were leaving. Anyways, here I am going on and on when you probably don't care and just want to read the story. This is the last chapter, so please enjoy.

Another Virus

_Chapter 5 _

John, Teyla, and the two Lieutenants made it safely through the Stargate after their run in with the Carsifers. It only took them ten to fifteen minutes to go through the gate of Atlantis, unpack their gear, and rush the herbs back to Beckett for him and his team to analyze and make the vaccination. All they could do now is wait…

The next day….

"How are you feeling?" John asked coming into Elizabeth's office.

He noticed she looked wide awake but had this stubborn frown also present on her face.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, John. I actually feel really good for a change. That Ancient medicine really has a kick to it."

"I see your busy with paper work again," John said not letting that stop him from grabbing a chair and plopping himself into it.

Elizabeth sighed. "Don't remind me. I was out sick for one day and look what I have to come back to. I was only off duty one day…how can so much paper work accumulate in a day? There are new mission reports to approve and write. New artifacts discovered and have to be documented. It's almost like everyone was paper and report happy, while I was sick, and dumped everything on my desk. Plus I've already received question after question of different problems that they have found, and I-"

"Ok…slow down," John said standing up and moving towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as he pulled her out of her chair.

"Looks to me like you need a brake."

"John, I don't have time for this. I have-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Rodney walked by with one of the new scientists.

"Do I seem pale to you? I look pale huh? Beckett shouldn't have let me leave the infirmary this soon," Rodney said staring at himself in a hand held mirror. "Oh…my….nose looks bigger. This part wasn't there before. The other scientist just shook his head. "You're no help. I need an expertise opinion. Maybe I'll go asked Elizabeth and see what she thinks."

"On second thoughts, I'd love to take a break," she said, as she pulled John out of the room.

"I thought you were too busy," John said seeing how fast she pulled him out the room.

"Well," she said looking over her shoulder to make sure Rodney hadn't followed them. "I thought it was nice how you wanted me to relax and take a break. I'm sure you can use a break too. I mean, I heard you stood in line for hours to get that vaccine Carson made."

"Talk about a long wait," John agreed. "I waited two and a half hours in line for that shot. He shivered at the thought. "I hate shots, but I'm glad that vaccine worked for you," John said, as his voice took on a calmer tone.

"I've been hearing some strange rumors. Did you fight some kind of eight headed giant to get the herbs for the medicine? I also heard you got attacked."

"Rumors really do get out of control." Elizabeth looked at him confused, and he explained. "That's not what happened. The creatures that attacked us were small, and they weren't giants. Although they were flesh eating creatures, we managed to escape."

"What about the rumor that you were attacked?" She asked. "I hope you didn't get hurt."

"That rumor is true. One of the creatures did attack me." Elizabeth stopped walking and looked at him worried. He thought about pretending to be hurt when he saw her concern but instead said, "Nah…It was just a scratch. Beckett insisted on looking at it, but he concluded that I'd be fine."

"Oh…you should have let me take a look at it. That would have been the least I could do for you being there for me while I was sick." There was a slight suggestiveness in her tone, as she touched his back. It was almost invisible, but John heard it all the same.

"Is my Elizabeth making a suggestive comment?" John asked raising an eye brow.

"Do you really think of me as your Elizabeth?" She asked.

He winced at what he let slip. "Did I over step my boundaries?"

"No…no," Elizabeth said. "It's nice to be cared about, besides, my Elizabeth has… a nice ring to it."

"Elizabeth," John said being serious with her and himself for a change. He found this to be the opportune moment to tell her how he felt. "It scared me when you were sick." He took her hand in his. "I can't believe it took you almost dieingfor me torealize how much you mean to me. I just wanted you to know that."

"I know, John," she said squeezing his hand. "You're important to me too."

"Elizabeth…I…"

She put a finger to his lips. "You don't have to say anything. I know how you feel."

"But, I want to show you how I feel," he said raising his hand up to her face andrunning it through her hair. She shivered under his touch, and she closed her eyes savoring the warm feel of his hand on her cheek. Then slowly he pressed his lips onto hers. She almost gasped in surprise. The kiss was slow at first until she started kissing him back. Here they were. The top two most important people of Atlantis were kissing in the hall. No one was around, so they had the hall all to themselves. But even if there had been, no one would have minded.

Neither wanted the sweet kiss to end, but eventually they had to brake apart for lack of air.

"That was amazing," John said finding his voice first.

Elizabeth finally found her voice and said, "It was more like intoxicating."

He smiled at her, happy with her answer. "We are going to have to do that again."

"Defiantly," she agreed.

After a few more minutes, they regained their composer and started back down the hall.

"So, what does this mean?" Elizabeth asked fidgeting a little with her hands.

"It means that we now know that we share the same feelings for each other," John answered. "Now we have to take it slow. We can start by having that dinner."

Elizabeth turned to look at him. "We still don't know which of us owes the other one dinner."

"Then I suggest we find out."

Twenty minutes later…

The two of them had changed and now were in the training room. Each of them had a stick in each hand ready for their sparring match to begin. Some people where already in the training room and stopped to watch what was going to happen. John and Elizabeth started to fight each other. Their sticks clashed back in forth. The fight had gotten more intense now but neither one had hit the other. A fake attack was finally made. The other opponent dodged quickly to the side while the one who had made the fake attack hit the other on the side. The person that was hit lost their balance and despite their efforts, they fell to the floor. The victor stood proudly over the loser and smirked. Looks like you're going to owe me dinner."

The End

AN: I'm evil, huh. I left it up to you to decide who won their sparring match. Either one could have beaten the other, so you have to decide who you think should have won. I would love to hear what you guys think about this last chapter and who you think should have won. John or Elizabeth?

This was a fun story to write and thanks go to all of you who stuck with my somewhat crazy story till the end. I hope you guys will all review for stories I post in the future.

Have a fun rest of the summer, and keep reviewing.

-Danielle


End file.
